A Happy Ending
by TagoMode
Summary: a possible ending...


A Happy Ending

* * *

The night was cold and the breeze was filled with moist… the clouds outside threatens to cry. The weather may have been the exact reflection of what he is feeling at the moment. Night after night he would dream of her, of her words of goodbye. The scenario keeps repeating on his head, sadly even in those moments of goodbyes, she never did show him any affection. He vaguely remembered what he said to her just to keep her by his side, all he clearly remembered was the pure fear of loosing the one you love the most, he also remembered screaming to the girl he loves on the night of her departure that he truly did love her and he wants her to stay… in front of her long time friend and her dearest brother. He loves her so much that he forgotten of the embarrassment, pride and image he always deems to save. All he got in return was a _rigid_ back… for a moment he thought that she'd hate him for saying such foolish things. _**Love and commitment**_. Such frightful words, platonic relationships do not entirely depend there. What they have is friendship, nothing more. Hearing them escaping his mouth was like a banned drug that will affect them both badly. But for the time he disregarded the cons... and will himself to believe that, what they have might turn to something he have been looking forward and denying at the same time. When she slowly turned her head to him… he mentally cringed at the possible rejection, but he was saved by her breath taking smile, he like to think that this rare smile was only meant for him. It was a smile that excites, saddens and frightens him at the same time… makes his heart berserk at any time when drop by her. A smile that can only result to two scenes… _**she**_…_**coming back to him or leaving him**_. She's very enigmatic, that it rakes every cell in his body just to bother pondering about her thoughts. Her face has given no clue to what she would say next, she's just smiling softly at him… he's becoming nervous, anxious and embarrass by her deep gaze that annoys him, she always succeed in making him feel like a small child. Which he isn't! He's dead serious. He needs her… _very much… _that it irked him with her every move. He squarely gave back her stare. And he, only now notice that she moved closer to him that they are now face to face… or face to chest he thought. He looked down on her and held her hand with his….

'Please…stay..'

He saw the mild surprise in her face though the smile was still etched to her face and the gaze was still unwavering like she's trying to create a mental remembrance of his face to her mind… the kind expression on her face became softer if possible. She bowed her head and gave a curtsy,

'Arigato… Ichigo.'…

He knew that statement from the heart… and at this very moment… he hated it. When was the last time he heard that, he doesn't want to remember, he dreaded those moments. Those situations are the times when she would always walk out of his life and leaves him with no pledge of coming back… only her deep gratitude towards him…

When she stood straight after that he didn't know when to move, what to do. It hurts like hell that his body forgot how to function. That night she walked away from him with a simple thanks and a chaste kiss on the cheeks, maybe the kiss was out of pity. And it hurt more than helped…

Now, on these nights when the weather spells melancholy and he's in deep slumber he always dream of her… By the morning he always wakes up with a constricted throat and heavy heart… sometimes there's even a path of dried tears on his cheeks. Three years but he's still trap on whatever spell bound feeling he had with her. Sadly, he really did not want to escape her, forget about her or even move on. She's such a beautiful person to simply forget. He doubted if he can forget her even for a second. It isn't her fault that she does not harbor the same feeling towards him. It isn't her fault he fell in love with her… and it's definitely not his fault that his own heart choose her. And he really like that his heart was wise and gave way to a very beautiful person. He loves her and he chose to live by that everyday. He won't forget. He just wishes that in his afterlife, he still won't forget… because there,.. he can make her fall in love with him. He's keeping his hopes high... because that's all he got..Hope. And with that he tries to live each and every day of his life… because one day, when the time is right and he's sure that he made the best man out of him, he'll make sure he'll get his happy ending.

* * *

N/A: my first try to write a fic...heheh...sorry if it isn't very good!

how do you do it again? ah! yeah! please read and review! never imagine ill say that! thanks for reading!


End file.
